zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/ZT's coming of age - and mine
This year, the Zimmer Twins website and community turned 12 years old, as I turned 18. ZT’s 12th anniversary was a big ''meh ''for some. Not for me – this year is also my 10th anniversary in the ZT Community. Among many things, this year is also the year I became a legal adult and started university. If anything, this year has been a coming of age – both for me and the ZT Community. The new ZT is nothing like the old one – the older users had their time, left, and allowed the new, younger users to take over. As with the older generations, the new ZT users have had their challenges – fights over spam, must-sees and all kinds of frivolous nonsense. Despite the occasional quarreling and sporadic immaturity, there is plenty of fresh talent on ZT. Although Must Sees are still being significantly dumbed down, many Must Sees are still worthy of their title. Apparently, MegaGamer1 now beat What Ever for the most Must Sees (24)! On top of that, some ZT users are active on YouTube and make ZT-related YouTube videos. For me, even though I’m not on ZT anymore, this year in the ZT Community has been more important than ever. The Zimmer Twins website is still a lively, thriving place, despite many speculations that it would not continue to be as such. More importantly, the community is still strong, even among those who have quit. I’m still here, almost 2 years after quitting – so is Rad256 after almost 3 years! The community still talks on the Wiki, not to mention Xat, and has New Year’s hangouts, as well as occasional Skype chats (despite my ultra-serious case of face awkwardness). Many members of the community also chat in a Discord server, which I’d like to take part in, if I had more time. Heck, even Stormrox is still here! I’ve known Stormrox since 2009, I never would have guessed he’d still be active on the ZT website almost 9 years later! So, today is my 10th anniversary of being in the ZT Community. It may sound like a long time to you, but believe it or not, it hasn’t felt long at all. In fact, the more time I spend on here, the shorter it feels. Back in 2012, the Mods made a blog congratulating me and Nacanaca (and several other users) for having been on ZT for over four years. Back then, that felt like a long time. Nowadays, four years feels like nothing – 2013, which was four years ago, feels like it was almost yesterday. Back in 2013, I was getting nostalgic about (what then was) my 6 years on ZT. I was also wondering how much time on the ZT website I had left. Turns out, I decided to quit on January 11, 2016 – but remain in the community for as long as I please. Now, the big question is – what’s next for ZT? Will we be an online backwater forever, or become the next big thing? Well, I think that for now, ZT is doing just fine. However, it wouldn’t hurt for the Mods to take their jobs more seriously. The hunger for new spotlight members has never been more intense and Must-Sees have never been more abysmal. Part of me is still indignant at the fact that I didn’t make it into the 10 Must-Sees club – and there is increasing evidence that the Mods use Must-Sees as a tool to keep new users interested, rather than recognizing movies worthy of the twins’ approval. It’d also be swell if the new users matured a little bit, but that takes time. Sure, they’ll argue over small things. They’ll make unintelligible movies with poor grammar and no plot. They’ll whine about not getting enough views, Crowd Pleasers and Must Sees. But we did those things too, and we grew out of it. Not too long ago I was whining about Must Sees – back in early 2014, when I was already considered quite an experienced user – and even I grew out of that! When I joined ZT.ca, things were a little different. Must Sees were only reserved for the most popular users – very few users got them. Even more rare were Telepicks – movies chosen to be shown on national TV, on Teletoon. I always dreamed of getting one. The users that got them, back then, were considered the ‘greats’, celebrities, the legends – many got a Telepick and never came back. These users included Falloutboy, jiamin, moon_baby and many others. Everybody hoped one day these users would become active again, so we could say hi. Many got their Telepicks before I even joined – and many of us never got to talk with them online. You can find many of their Telepicks on YouTube. Unfortunately, many ZT users today think that ZT has no history before 2007/08 – I’ve been told I’m lucky because I joined ‘at the start’. Well, no, ZT didn’t start in 2007, especially not in late 2007 when I joined. One other iconic moment for me was the Golden Idol Awards. That afternoon, September 26, 2008, I turned on the TV, before even doing my homework, to watch the half-hour show. In my 9-year-old ZT-obsessed brain, this was the most important thing in the world. The Golden Idol Awards excited the whole ZT Community. Everybody wanted to know who will win. ZT was an exciting, optimistic, place. Turns out, I can relive that excitement, and suspense I felt on that September day – the awards are now on Youtube ! Not only that, but some users from ZT.ca wrote comments under than YouTube video – some were even Golden Idol Awards finalists! Crazylazer and Cogeca_13 – I remember them! Imastamper commented under it too – how come you never told me about this, Ima? I never imagined I’d stay in the ZT community into my university years. Suddenly, a decade of memories brings a chill down my spine. This year when ZT turned 12, it was a celebration of 12 years of clever, funny and enjoyable moviemaking. Today is my 10th anniversary in the ZT Community, reminding me of the pleasure I got being in the ZT Community and making movies. The optimism of the Golden Idol Awards never left me. Sure, ZT isn’t perfect. It can be petty. It can be childish. It can be inactive. But it’s ours. For 12 years, it has allowed kids to express their creativity, and it continues to do so today. That’s priceless. I made an account on ZT on a chilly November day 10 years ago – and after 10 years, I’ve never once regretted it. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts